This invention generally relates to stabilizing and leveling jacks, specifically to a jack bit used for raising or lowering actuating jacks from a remote location with a power driver.
Generally Recreational Vehicles and Concession Trailers are installed with scissor or screw type jacks. These jacks are connected to the frame of the trailer and are used for leveling and stabilizing. The main operation or actuation of the jack is accomplished by the use of a manually operated hand crank. The hand crank is physically challenging, time consuming and burdensome especially to those who frequently raise and lower multiple jacks.
There are known attempts to reduce the manual labor required in raising and lowering jacks as listed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,897,121 and 6,237,894 by providing a chuck adapter for use with power drivers to transfer energy for actuation. Although both reduce the manual labor involved in raising and lowering jacks, they are limited and have not taken into consideration the varying speed ranges of the power driver. As seen in the present invention, the centering barrel provides safety for all ranges of speed and can even be easily used by the elderly and disabled that are capable of using a power driver.
In accordance with the present invention a jack bit is provided as an adapter that allows the safe transfer of rotational energy from a power driver with varying speed ranges to a jack actuator coupling.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) To provide a tool bit that along with the use of a power driver actuates the raising or lowering of the scissor jacks.
b) To provide a jack bit with safety features enabling its operation by the elderly and disabled.
c) To provide a jack bit that can quickly and easily be inserted and retracted into/onto a jack actuator from a remote location.
d) To provide a jack bit with a solid shaft and centering device that transfers balanced rotational energy from the power source to the trailer jack at all speeds.
e) To provide a jack bit that is designed to operate safely with increased rotational speed ranges that a power driver can produce.
f) To provide a jack bit that is designed to be commercially viable.
g) To provide a jack bit that adapts to different actuators and heads for flexibility.
h) To provide a jack bit that can be operated at significantly higher speeds reducing workforce labor costs.